


И огонь, и вода

by bfcure



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Hellfire, Holy Water, Immunity, M/M, Post-Canon, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Небеса не прощают оскорблений. А обмен телами — это оскорбление, и предатели должны быть наказаны... Хотя... возможно, меняться телами изначально было не обязательно.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 26





	И огонь, и вода

**Author's Note:**

> пост!канон, насилие/жестокость (за кадром)

Азирафаэль был возмутительно, просто до неприличия счастлив. И этого счастья не омрачали ни слегка подгоревшие круассаны, ни тот факт, что владелец очень редкого сборника апокрифов так и не пришёл на встречу, хотя Азирафаэль прождал его почти два часа. Он заказал ещё один капучино, расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла и перевернул страницу второго издания «Домби и сына» Чарльза Диккенса. Но строчки сливались в бессмысленное пятно, потому что его мысли постоянно возвращались к Кроули.

Демон практически поселился в книжном магазине Азирафаэля за месяц, что прошёл с не случившегося Армагеддона, и диван послушно принял форму его тела. Спать на нём вряд ли было удобно, тем более что длинные ноги Кроули там не помещались, поэтому Азирафаэль прибрался в спальне на верхнем этаже (то есть переместил книги на полки магазина), купил широкую кровать с мягким матрасом, множество подушек, тёплый плед в красно-чёрную клетку, бордовые занавески и фикус в глиняном горшке. Однако существовала одна большая проблема: он понятия не имел, как сказать об этом Кроули. Слова «можешь спать наверху, если хочешь» казались слишком прямолинейными, к тому же Азирафаэль пока не был готов к чему-то большему, чем просто держаться за руки. 

Он вздрогнул, когда незнакомый ангел прервал его размышления самым грубым образом, бросив на стол самодельный конверт. Чашка подпрыгнула на блюдце, кофе брызнул на белоснежную скатерть.

— Что?.. — возмущённо начал Азирафаэль.

— Просили передать, — перебил его ангел с презрительным видом и растворился в воздухе.

Конверт сделали из страницы книги, судя по шрифту, напечатанной в девятнадцатом веке. 

— Какое варварство, — пробормотал Азирафаэль, вытряхивая содержимое на стол. И почувствовал, что холодеет, когда увидел тёмные очки. Одно стекло было разбито, на втором расплывались бурые пятна.

Эти очки с красно-золотыми акцентами на дужках Кроули купил на прошлой неделе в очень дорогом бутике.

— Они должны сочетаться с моим новым воротником, — заявил он. — Раз уж кто-то утверждает, что клетка — это стильно. Может, ты на самом деле шотландец, ангел? «В горах моё сердце, а сам я внизу», м-м?

— Для демона, который книг в руках не держит, ты знаешь подозрительно много стихотворений Роберта Бёрнса и Дилана Томаса наизусть, — ехидно заметил Азирафаэль.

— Это не значит, что я их читал, — фыркнул Кроули. — Допустим, я был знаком с поэтами лично. И у меня очень хорошая память.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь.

Азирафаэль сжал очки в руке и вскочил на ноги. Конверт, несомненно, намекал на книжный магазин. К горлу подкатила тошнота. Что он обнаружит, когда прибежит туда? Он швырнул на стол несколько мятых купюр и бросился вверх по улице.

Дверь магазина была не заперта. Азирафаэль напрягся, но не ощутил присутствия других ангелов. Он осторожно вошёл внутрь и замер, как будто его ударила молния.

В центре зала в очерченном мелом кругу горел Адский огонь, создавая барьер между Азирафаэлем и Кроули, который стоял в этом кругу на коленях, раздетый до пояса. Одна половина его лица была залита кровью, а тело обвивали сияющие золотом верёвки, и кожа вокруг пут вздулась и почернела. Позади него находилась непонятная конструкция, увенчанная чем-то вроде огромного аквариума, где угрожающе плескалась вода.

— Ангел, — прохрипел Кроули, — я не смогу уговорить тебя уйти? Зрелище будет не из приятных.

Азирафаэль покачал головой и подошёл ближе.

— Это святая вода, да?

Глупый вопрос с очевидным ответом. И огонь, и вода были настоящими — он чувствовал это, слышал запах серы и осязал тот неуловимый элемент, что отличал святую воду от обычной. Господи, Азирафаэль многое отдал бы, чтобы всё это оказалось жестокой шуткой, циничным розыгрышем. Но Небеса не играли в игры.

— Гавриил и Михаил лично её освятили, — подтвердил Кроули, ухмыляясь уголком рта. — Так что да, святее не бывает.

— Когда?.. — выдавил Азирафаэль, не в силах отвести взгляда от смертоносного аквариума.

— Если у этой штуки и есть таймер, я его не вижу, — Кроули произнёс это неестественно спокойным голосом, словно они обсуждали погоду.

«Чтобы меня не пугать», — подумал Азирафаэль. Вслух он спросил:

— Как потушить пламя?

Кроули пожал плечами, насколько позволяли верёвки, что означало «никак». Адский огонь подчинялся лишь демонам, а Кроули по понятным причинам погасить его не мог. Поэтому оставался единственный выход — ждать, когда оно само догорит. Но Азирафаэль не знал, сколько у них было времени.

— Мы где-то прокололись, ангел, — всё так же спокойно сказал Кроули. — Они догадались про обмен телами.

— На Небесах не прощают оскорблений, — прошептал Азирафаэль.

— Не думаю, что такие понятия, как прощение или милосердие, есть в лексиконе Гавриила, — Кроули невесело усмехнулся. — Я прошу тебя: не надо на это смотреть. Просто уходи. Лети на Альфу Центавру. Там они тебя не найдут.

Азирафаэль зажмурился на секунду, борясь с подступающими слезами. Гавриил тщательно продумал свою месть. Если Кроули умрёт в книжном магазине, Азирафаэль больше никогда не сможет туда зайти, не сможет взять в руки ни одной книги. Вот почему они захватили Кроули, а ему просто передали послание. Гавриил хотел отнять у Азирафаэля то, что было ему дорого, желательно всё и сразу, не планируя многоходовую партию.

Если Кроули уничтожит святая вода, Азирафаэль призовёт пламенеющий меч и отправится на Небеса. Он убьёт столько ангелов, сколько сумеет, и с радостью погибнет в неравном бою, потому что станет незачем жить.

«Но Кроули ещё не умер. Мы оба живы. Соберись, страж Восточных врат».

Азирафаэль открыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох. Адский огонь пожирает ангелов медленнее, чем святая вода растворяет демонов. У него будет минут пять, и их хватит, чтобы освободить Кроули.

Он разбежался и ринулся в жаркий огонь. Почему-то не было больно, но Азирафаэль не стал заострять на этом внимание. Он принялся распутывать узлы освящённых верёвок, ругаясь сквозь зубы, когда они поддавались недостаточно быстро. С каждым развязанным узлом Кроули дышал всё легче и легче, и кожа принимала свой обычный цвет. Избавившись от последней верёвки, Азирафаэль почти поверил, что успел, и в этот момент на них обрушился водопад.

С хриплым криком Азирафаэль попытался закрыть Кроули руками, крыльями, всем телом, но он понимал, что его усилия напрасны. От воды, освящённой самими архангелами, не было спасения. Они оба мгновенно промокли насквозь. 

Азирафаэль вцепился в плечи Кроули, крепко прижимая его к себе и не намереваясь отпускать до самого конца. Он не сознавал, что адский огонь всего лишь опалил его ботинки и что Кроули дышал в его руках, живой и тёплый. Причём он делал это громко, почти театрально, и до Азирафаэля только несколько минут спустя дошло, что эти выдохи и вдохи для него. «Потому что у меня приступ паники», — сообразил Азирафаэль и начал дышать вместе с Кроули. Постепенно спазм, сдавивший горло, прошёл, и сердце больше не стремилось пробить грудную клетку.

Святая вода загасила огонь. Нужно было избавиться от неё, высушить и восстановить книги, ощупать Кроули и убедиться, что у него нет других ран, закутать его в плед и уложить спать на кровать наверху, купить ему новые очки в том дорогущем бутике…

Но всё это требовало, чтобы Азирафаэль выпустил Кроули из странного полуобъятия, а он не мог разжать пальцы. Не мог оторвать взгляд от мокрых ресниц и заживающей скулы. Не мог не думать, что случилось невозможное, непостижимое чудо, которое спасло им жизнь. И совершенно не хотелось разбираться, являлось ли это чудо подарком свыше, или за шесть тысяч лет, проведённых на Земле, он и Кроули перестали быть просто ангелом и просто демоном, незаметно превратившись во что-то новое, неизведанное и… прекрасное. Азирафаэль всем сердцем желал верить в последнее. 

Они стояли так очень долго, а потом Кроули медленно-медленно поднял руку, будто она весила центнер, не меньше, и коснулся щеки Азирафаэля. Маска спокойствия слетела с него, рассыпалась в пыль, и голос дрогнул, сорвался на середине фразы, зазвенел, как стекло, в которое бросили камень:

— Не плачь, ангел, это просто вода.


End file.
